


Eyes Without a Face

by BunnyMorty



Category: Historical Criminals RPF
Genre: Blood, Breaking and Entering, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMorty/pseuds/BunnyMorty
Summary: Blood soaked clothes held tightly by long slender fingers and tough palms, he takes the elevator, knowing if anyone saw him, no one would look twice here.
Relationships: Richard Ramirez/Original Female Character(s), Richard Ramirez/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Eyes Without a Face

4AM

Blood soaked clothes held tightly by long slender fingers and tough palms, he takes the elevator, knowing if anyone saw him, no one would look twice here. His hotel room is dark and dirty, just how he left it. He throws the bloody clothes into the kitchen sink to deal with later. Chinese takeaway and empty cans of pepsi line most surfaces, dust covers the rest. 

Stripping his underwear off, he climbs into the small grimey shower, instant relief hits his skin as the blood rushes down his lanky body, spiralling down the slightly clogged drain.

His hair clumped together with dried blood, with difficulty he scrubbed until the water ran clear. The smell of metal remained, amplified by the humidity of the hot shower. 

The scratches left by the woman's nails trail across his chest and arms, the sting as the water rushes down them make Richard groan. He closes his eyes as he leans directly under the showerhead. He makes a mental note to fence the stolen jewelry from the woman's house when he wakes up, the rent due for this shithole is due soon. 

the smell of cigarettes, sweat and musk still assault the nose even though Richard was now clean. not bothering with toweling off he walked out of the bathroom, leaving wet footprints to the kitchen. Leaning down, he opens and looks into the almost empty mini fridge and pulls out a half drunk pepsi. Good enough. 

1AM

The window opens quietly, perfect. 

he slips in comfortably and makes his way around the darkened house. He has been here before, through the same window. He takes his same path to the bedroom at the end of the hall. There she was, just like before.

He took a seat on the leather reading chair beside her bed and grabbed the book on her nightstand. She had read almost 200 pages since he last checked it.

The medication also on the table made him comfortable in the fact she wasn't going to wake easy. He sat still, watching her chest move with each deep breath. He did this every time he came, just sat and watched. It was much better than through a window, being able to get close and go through her draws, but he barely did more than that, he was saving her for something else.  
But tonight, feeling more bold, he leaned over her cautiously, drinking in the scent and air around her, her body heat drawing him closer. He softly brushed her hair from her sleeping face, no movement.  
He was so close to her now, his breath tickling her bare skin. His cock was twitching to life against his tight jeans, thinking about all the things he would have to do if she woke up, it would be a change to his plan but a welcome one, not sure how much more patience he had.  
Still, she slept deeply as Richard stayed close, trying to see as much as possible of her in the dark room. 

He palmed himself through his pants and was getting restless, he wanted to save this kill for later, his last one before getting caught, he knew he would any day now, he wanted to go out with a bang and she was just perfect. Before he lost his resolve, Richard slipped back out the window, the hot L.A air hitting his face washed her scent out of his nose. 

Getting back into his stolen car for that night, he drove to find another victim.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updating with the final chapter soon. Will be longer and more explicit.


End file.
